<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>碰撞绝对时 by shinrayokugo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006791">碰撞绝对时</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo'>shinrayokugo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Survival (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:53:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinrayokugo/pseuds/shinrayokugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ALEX生日贺文，假科幻。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>碰撞绝对时</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>地球完蛋了宇宙也不会完蛋，因此太空被认为是最坚实的天然囚笼。 </p><p>宇宙公历二十五年，随着暗物质引擎推动器的发明，人类走出了太阳系。但所谓探索、战争、希望、毁灭都与Alex无关了——他被关在卢米亚太空监狱的其中一颗类小行星上，享受着真正的与世隔绝。 </p><p>卢米亚是第三个人类踏足的河外星系，它同其他星系一般宁静，视觉上却很是混乱，密密麻麻的小星体（后被命名为类小行星）浮在一片片散开的星云之中，更有无数的矮星奄奄一息，天文学家给它的断定是动荡、不宜居。然而，聪明却饱受人均资源严重不足痛苦的人类想到了最有效利用它的办法。联合国出手筹办了卢米亚太空监狱，在三十多颗小行星上建立了太空圈，用以专门整治十恶不赦的大罪人。地面上的人类希望囚徒在宇宙中自生自灭，不赐予其死亡，而是赐予他一颗属于自己的星，永生永世独自活在无边无际的宇宙里，并且时刻暴露在遭受其他类小行星碰撞的危险之中。只建三十多个的原因，一是可以续建；二是监测到的碰撞极其频繁，并不值得大量投资；三是自杀的人也不少，旧监狱暂且还用不完。这座离人类故乡无数光年的太空监狱也就此得到“痛苦的尽头”、“神的审判”这类不伦不类的名字。 </p><p>Alex Pajitnov是14M-RFT13星的主人，不，应该说囚徒。来时的星路很长，他一直忙着想自己到底担不担得起人类史上最差劲人渣前列，毕竟他只是俄罗斯的背锅侠而已， 被扣在头上的百分之八十都不是事实。长时间的思考和发呆本质上并不存在区别，最终辜负与否的结论还没得出，他就被丢弃在了这花四小时就能走完的类小行星上，稀薄的大气层让他肉眼就能看到从前百科全书上神秘瑰丽的太空，他套着本该沉重的宇航服，最终习惯了让他轻飘飘的更小一些的重力。 <br/>生活？生活变成了太空胶囊里的倒头就睡、每天向遥远的地球汇报蔬果保鲜种子的发芽率与生长速度（长不活只能靠一年两次申请机会的难吃的罐头）和躺在望不到边的地上节省能量复习语言和记忆。 </p><p>直到墙壁上的AI系统在联络时间外响起，他才被唤起了久违的紧张感。 </p><p>我是14M-RFT08的JP（就是那个无所不能的超级黑客JP），想逃狱，加入吗？ </p><p>按理说系统是限定死的，管理科以外的人处于绝对的联系范围外，但如果是那个JP的话大概是不在话下的。 </p><p>逃狱吗。</p><p>他并非没有接受过孤独与幽闭的训练与折磨，但没有一次会像卢米亚这般没有逃亡的出口和支援的人。所以归心必然似箭。</p><p>超级黑客也需要这么长的时间对外联络吗？印象中你和我并不是同期。 </p><p>不堪一击的系统当然早就被超级黑客操纵了，只是联络只有在我的星球公转到距离你最近的那一刻连上（幸好它的公转速度比地球强多了）。独家透露给你，我已经从数据库里翻到了卢米亚时空跳跃点的具体坐标，现在只缺一艘飞船。我已经受够了前面那些质疑我的人了，所以你合作吗。</p><p>你知道凭一己之力能造飞船的人比例有多低吗？Alex狐疑。然而，非常巧合，他的知识和能力也能够让他造出一架燃油飞船。</p><p>太空探索的枷锁被解除，现今或许是人类文明最鼎盛繁荣的时期。Alex过去不是干这块的，未来也不会。但燃油燃尽时，他的希望也将燃尽。他并不希望成为一块太空垃圾，甚至没有一场太空葬礼。所以他在等待，等待忍耐的极限以及或许永远不可能出现的契机。</p><p>在上司眼里他形同机器，这也是他没有失业的原因，可是他内在深处也是柔软、恐惧孤独、渴望自由的人类。</p><p>于是他没有犹豫多久，送出了“合作愉快，悉听尊便”的返信。</p><p>然后，他缓慢地，尽管知道必然不会得到回声，还是难得地张开嘴，说出了没敲上去的后半句话：</p><p>“你到底是人类还是卢米亚赐予我虚假希望的绝望唆使系统呢。”</p><p> </p><p>日月俱在另一个空间，但生物钟并没有忘记昼与夜的规律，按照地球上的日子来计算，他们每两周能够联络两小时。</p><p>JP告诉Alex，时空跳跃点外面没有守卫，管理科坚信对于囚徒而言，跳跃点是一道只进不出的大门。利用无穷无尽的时间他还完成了一套类似扫描仪的系统，能够以百分之七十五的成功率预测星体的运动轨迹。而在Alex来接他的路上，保不准他还能做出类似暗物质引擎推动器的永动机。</p><p>他是聪明人，Alex真切地感受到，这是一段摊牌，JP不向一个具有逃跑能力的人挑明跳跃点坐标，用例子证明他不光是加快物资消耗的拖油瓶，而是太空航行必要的导向者，吹嘘的可能也有，但他也蕴藏着最重要的可能。</p><p>能够造出永动机的话，你为什么不自己造飞船呢？Alex还是有点坏的。</p><p>我喜欢科技含量更高的事情，挑战不可能，知道这个说法吗？</p><p>Alex捧腹大笑，对方就像一个偏科还死不认账的小孩。</p><p>然后他们开始每两周一次的联络，但逃跑计划的汇报与讨论其实花费不了太长的时间，剩下的时间，JP会讲哪两颗星星又相撞了，哪里又多了一颗新星，还有他的永动机思路。他还说，其实14M-RFT08和14M-RFT13只有在联络的时候才正好运动到肉眼可见的最远距离，所以这时也是他们远眺彼此唯一的机会。14M-RFT13看上去像小时候吃的小银珠巧克力。他顺便问牢友，那关着他的星球是什么颜色的呢？</p><p>像一块咬开的橙子夹心巧克力，黑黑的却裹着温暖的亮光。</p><p>那我挨到地球陆地后要做的一件事就是请你吃一袋巧克力，把它咬得碎碎的。</p><p>Alex不是一个健谈者，但每两周才能进行一次交谈意味着他有整整十三天来偶尔想起过去谈及的内容和距离下次联络还有多长远，第十四天时又有谁能够只三言两语呢。他相信JP也是这样的，在只有一个人的星球上漫步，是多么难以忍受的煎熬。</p><p>所以等到飞船造好，只需等待燃料驻存到计算的预定量，他们有了更多的时间闲聊。JP会说他过去黑掉的大系统和讨厌的远程授课老师、现在清理的太空垃圾和未来想做的事，Alex则会讲他过去的每一道伤疤、现在的新型基因突变植物和未来想要听的音乐。</p><p>Alex甚少地想要见一个人，不是出于杀意与思念，而是好奇与渴望。</p><p>因此当燃油储够，14M-RFT13的国王终于要去见14M-RFT08的王子了。</p><p>太空圈的联络系统并不能带走或是制造副本，当两颗类小行星滑到肉眼可见最远距离，他们进行临别前最后一次的联络。</p><p>燃料够了，我要出发了。</p><p>星体分布图我已经画好了，你记得抄上。要是迷路了，就回忆14M-RFT08的颜色，因为出发以后，只要方向没错，我永远在你的肉眼距离之内，你和我只有在接近。</p><p>Alex将最后一盒物资装好，四顾这座冷漠无声的牢笼。他慢慢地输入——</p><p>给你最后讲一个故事，有一个人，他装出什么都不害怕的模样，其实对孤独和死亡都害怕得不得了，他想过被当作弃子、死于背叛或者战争，却从没想过死在浩瀚的天边，漂浮于地球毁灭之后也未到寿限的空间，没有人与他陪葬，没有人予他拜祭，他或者失去意识，或者存在意识，总之都是会是一路沉寂的非普通死亡。所以当他收到陌生人的来信，收到逃狱的邀请，尽管怀疑这是一套欺骗他自杀于野外星系的系统，他还是喜欢上了这位陌生人。他开头表现得聪明的不自然，却慢慢喜欢说一些好笑却闪耀着希望的想法。所以不管真实是否残酷，这个人都想在被太空射线杀死之前见上陌生人一面。陌生人可能和想象大相径庭，但是他都会最终喜欢上他。因为这是——他三十多年，也许已经四十多年来唯一交心的人了。那么，故事讲完了，后会有期，你依然可以持续每两周输送一次联络，毕竟我们可能还会折返补充物资、寻找材料。</p><p>胆小鬼没有等待回复的勇气，却冲向了来时的星路，勇敢地冲向泛着暖光的处于肉眼可见最远距离的星星，含着微笑预谋谱写一场飞船与14M-RFT08的碰撞。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>